


Pugs and Kisses

by yaoichan12



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Jealous and Possessive Spock, M/M, Romance, a wee bit of angst, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock surprises Jim with a pug puppy for Valentine's Day. Jim is happy and adores his new puppy but Spock regrets giving the puppy to Jim as now all of Jim's attention is on the puppy.<br/>Spock is not jealous of a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ivan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/gifts).



> I was watching Too Cute on animal planet and the episode was about pug puppies and one was named Ivan :) I got an idea and this happened.

Jim linked his arm with his boyfriend, Spock, and walked around the starbase.  The Enterprise was just starting its second year of its five year mission and was making a pit stop at the starbase to fix a couple things on the ship from a run-in with Klingons.  While Scotty oversaw the repairs, Jim allowed the rest of the crew some much need R&R on the starbase.  Shops, clubs, bars, and various entertainment areas were in the giant starbase which made the crew happy.

“There’s a tea shop,” Jim pointed to a shop not too far from them.

“I have tea,” Spock replied.

“Could you use more tea?”

Spock paused which made Jim stop walking with him.  He looked to his Vulcan who was thinking if he needed more tea.

“Spock, when is the next time we’re going to be at a starbase this nice?”

Spock looked to his boyfriend and nodded.  “I will require tea then.”

Jim smiled the led Spock into the shop.

* * *

 

“Jim,” Spock said a little while later as he and Jim ate at a bistro near the tea shop.

“Yes, dear?”

Spock arched a brow, but didn’t comment on the pet name.  “Valentine’s Day is in three days.”

“It is?  That’s nice,” Jim said before eyeing Spock. “Did you…want to do something?”

“When Uhura and I were…”

“Spock,” Jim interrupted, not liking when his boyfriend talked about his ex.

“My apologies, Jim. It is my understanding that the day is for couples and that humans enjoying celebrating it together.”

Jim thought about then shook his head. “I’m not that big on the holiday.  If we’re still here on the starbase we can catch a movie or something.  I don’t want to make a big deal out of it if that’s okay?”

Spock nodded. “That is acceptable. Would you like to exchange gifts?”

Jim laughed. “Only if it’s chocolate and only if you will indulge in it with me?”

Spock thought about it then shook his head. “No chocolate or other gifts.  We will just enjoy each other’s company.”

“That’s all I want, Spock,” Jim told him before reaching his hand to Spock’s on the table and lightly caressing Spock’s fingers.

“That is what I want as well, ashayam.”

Jim gave his boyfriend a beautiful smile that made Spock’s heart beat faster and his stomach flutter.

 _Perhaps I will give him a gift,_ Spock thought.

* * *

 

Spock held the door open for his captain as they left the bistro.  Jim smiled as he passed Spock to stand outside the bistro.  He looked around the area they were in and something caught his eye. 

“Puppies!” Jim exclaimed, slightly startling his Vulcan.  Before Spock could take in his boyfriend’s excitement, Jim had taken off across the way. 

“Jim,” Spock called before following after him towards a pet store.  He came to stand by Jim who had pressed himself against the clear window of the pet store and was looking inside to a puppy enclosure.

“Puppies, Spock.”  Jim smiled and started waving at all the cute puppies inside. 

Spock raised a brow and shook his head.  He did not particularly care for animals, besides his childhood sehlat and an occasional cat or two.

“I see the young canines, Jim,” Spock told him. “Would you care to go to the antique book store now?”

“Books? Yeah, okay…just…one sec,” Jim told him before moving to the door and entering the store.  Spock internally sighed as he watched Jim walk to the puppy enclosure and climb in to sit with the puppies.

Spock shook his head as he entered the store after his Jim and stood by the enclosure.

“I do not believe you are allowed in the enclosure,” Spock commented.

Jim ignored him so Spock watched his mate pet all the puppies and laugh as some started climbing all over him.  Spock did indeed think it was an entertaining sight but he knew he couldn’t let Jim stay in the store for long or he would become overly attached to the young canines.

“Jim, the books,” Spock said, trying to get his boyfriend’s attention away from the puppies.

“Spock, look at this little one,” Jim cooed, reaching over to a small puppy in the corner.  Jim picked up the little pug puppy and cuddled him.  “Hello little guy. What’s your name?”

“Ivan,” Spock said.

Jim looked up to Spock with a quizzical expression. Spock pointed to a board near the enclosure.  Jim followed Spock’s pointing and saw pictures of all the puppies and names beside each one.

Jim smiled and looked back to the pug puppy. “Ivan, huh?  You’re such a cutie.”  The puppy in his arms looked up to him then started giving Jim kisses on his chin and cheek.

“Look, Spock, he’s giving me kisses.”

“I see.”  _And I will not be kissing you today until you have properly sanitized your face._

Spock was about to tell Jim they should leave when a worker came up to them and smiled at Jim in the enclosure. 

“I see you’ve made friends with little Ivan,” the worker said.  “He could use a good home.”

Jim’s happy expression suddenly fell which was what Spock had wanted to avoid.

Jim held Ivan up to face level and smiled at the puppy.  “I wish I could take you with me. I’m sorry that I can’t.” Ivan licked Jim’s nose in response.  Jim then reluctantly placed Ivan back down then got up and stepped out of the enclosure.  He pulled a sad smile to the worker. “Starship captain. I can’t really have an animal on the ship. I’m sorry.” Jim then walked to the exit with Spock and left the store. 

“So book store?” Jim asked, his eyes still looking sad.

“I think we should go back to your quarters.”

“Not in the mood for sex, Spock,” Jim chuckled.

“That is not what I am suggesting, ashayam.  I believe you sat in urine in the enclosure.”

Jim’s eyes widened before he turned his head to look over his shoulder at his backside. He did see a wet stain on his pants and groaned.  “Yeah, back to the Enterprise, Spock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be short...5 chapters. Chapter 2-Feb. 4, Chapter 3-Feb. 8, Chapter 4- Feb. 11 and the last will be up Valentine's Day. :)
> 
> Here's the link to see some of the Too Cute pug puppy episode :)   
> http://www.animalplanet.com/tv-shows/too-cute/videos/bathtime-for-baby-pugs/


	2. Valentine's Day

Valentine’s Day on the Enterprise was quite annoying to Jim.  He watched the various couples on the ship get all lovey dovey with each other and tried to not roll his eyes.  While he loved his relationship with Spock, they weren’t the most romantic sort and they didn’t do public displays of affection.  They did engage in the occasional Vulcan kiss in public but Spock and Jim preferred to keep all their passion for one another confined to their quarters or other secluded places on the ship. 

Jim smiled at two crew members then continued down the hall to the medbay.  He entered and waved at Nurse Chapel before going into Bones’ office and sitting in front of the man’s desk.

“Just come on in and make yourself at home, Jim,” Bones mumbled, looking from his computer terminal to his friend.

Jim chuckled then propped his feet up on Bones’ desk and made himself comfortable.  Bones rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair.

“Can I help you, Jim?”

“You and Carol doing anything today?”

“You did give everyone shore leave on the base…so yes.  I made reservations at a nice restaurant and then got us hotel reservations.”

“Fun.”

“You and Spock doing anything?”

“Movies.  Sex. That’s about it.”

Bones grumbled, “Didn’t need to hear about the sex.”

Jim laughed. “I just said the word, it’s not like I described what we would do.”

“Jim, no.”

“Like just saying ‘sex’ is one thing but saying that I plan to totally ride his gorgeous green…” Jim stopped as Bones pulled a hypo from out of nowhere and pointed at Jim.

“Finish that sentence and you won’t be able to get an erection for months,” Bones threatened.

Jim laughed and held his hands up in a surrender.  “I won’t. I promise.  We can put the hypo away, yeah?"

Bones nodded and put the hypo away.  Jim put his hands down then sat up in his seat, taking his feet down from the desk.  He then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a construction paper heart and handed it to his friend.

“Seriously, Jim?” Bones chuckled, taking the heart and reading it.  _Happy Valentine’s Day to my bestest friend ever. Love, Princess Jim._ “Thank you, Jim.”

Jim leaned forward and placed his elbows on the best and batted his eye lashes at Bones. “Well…where’s my present?”

Bones shook his head then pulled out a small box of chocolates from his desk and handed it to Jim.

“Thank you, Bonesy.”

“You’re welcome. Just don’t get the hobgoblin drunk with them.”

“I won’t,” Jim said, standing up.  “You and Carol have a nice night.  Don’t make me an Uncle though.”

“Get out,” Bones sighed before laughing at his friend.

* * *

 

Jim held Spock’s hand as they sat in the theater together.  He leaned closer to Spock and cuddled against him as Spock rubbed this thumb against Jim’s hand.

“This movie is illogical,” Spock whispered in the dark.

“You’re illogical,” Jim whispered back.

Spock was internally amused at his mate so he turned his head and kissed the side of Jim’s head.  Jim cuddled closer in return.

Spock looked to the movie screen and internally sighed. “Canines would not share spaghetti in such a way.”

 Jim chuckled. “It’s an old animated movie about dogs, Spock. It’s cute.”

“If you say so.”

“Tramp.”

* * *

 

After the movie, Spock led Jim by the hand around the starbase. 

“Where are we going?” Jim asked. “I thought we’d head back to my quarters.  Bones gave me some chocolate earlier.”

“We will return to the Enterprise in a few moments. I have a gift for you for your first.”

“Spock, you didn’t need to do that.  I didn’t get you one.”

Spock didn’t respond, just led Jim over to a store front.  Jim looked to his mate then into the store and saw a pug puppy in the enclosure with a red bow around its neck.  Jim’s eyes widened in happy surprise. He looked to Spock.

“Ivan?”

Spock turned to Jim and nodded. “I talked with the admiralty and they said a small dog was acceptable to keep on the ship.”

Jim lunged into Spock’s arms and hugged him tight. “Thank you.”

Spock hugged him back, nuzzling his face into Jim’s neck and kissing him there. Jim pulled back and kissed Spock on the lips before moving away and rushing into the pet store.  Spock watched Jim picked up the pug puppy and cuddle him.

 _My t’hy’la is happy,_ Spock thought. _Even if I now_ _have_ _to share him with a canine._

* * *

 

When they came back to the quarters, Jim played with Ivan while Spock put the toys and other necessities Jim purchased for his puppy down in various places of the quarters.

“You are just the cutest little guy,” Jim fussed over his puppy. Ivan let out a little yip then gave Jim kisses.  “Are you giving your daddy kisses?  Yes you are, yes you are.”

Spock arched a brow and looked to his mate. “Jim, you are not his father.”

“Yes I am. I’m his daddy and he’s my baby,” Jim said in a silly voice, playing with Ivan on the floor.

“Jim…” Spock tried but he knew Jim would ignore him.  He shook his head and went to play with Jim and Ivan. 

He sat across from his mate on the floor and picked up a toy.  He held it out to Ivan and squeaked it.  Ivan cocked his head to the side in a confused look then yapped at the toy before grabbing it and shaking it. Jim chuckled then leaned over Ivan and gave Spock a kiss.  Spock tried deepening the kiss but broke away when he felt something warm against his leg.  He looked down and saw the puppy had peed on him. Jim looked down and laughed.

“Ivan, no no,” Jim said, picking up the puppy as Spock stood up and glared at the pug.

Jim looked up to his boyfriend with bright blue eyes. “Sorry, Spock.  He’s probably just nervous about his new surroundings.”

Spock looked from the pug to his mate and nodded. “Logical.  I will go clean off and change, but…perhaps we can celebrate Valentine’s Day more…in the bedroom.”

Jim grinned, “Oh yes.  I’ll feed Ivan and put him in the crate we got for him.”

* * *

 

Jim tried getting into the mood as Spock trailed kisses down his bare chest.  He wanted some sexy time with Spock but he couldn’t tune out Ivan’s whines from the other room.  Jim closed his eyes and tried zoning out and focusing on Spock’s tongue but then Ivan let out a whimpering yap and Jim broke. 

He pushed Spock away apologetically and moved from the bed and out into the living room area. Spock laid face down on the bed and regretted getting the puppy as Jim came into the room holding Ivan in his arms.

“We can crate train him later.  He’s just a baby and needs me right now,” Jim said, getting onto the bed next to Spock.

Spock turned his head to look up at Jim. The puppy was practically smiling in Jim’s arms. 

“The bed is not a logical place for the puppy to sleep, Jim.”

“I know, but this is first night with us,” Jim told Spock, giving him his infamous puppy dog look. “He needs to be with us tonight.”

Spock closed his eyes and nodded.  He felt Jim lean over and kiss his cheek before settling in bed next to him with Ivan. 

Spock waited until he heard Jim doze off then opened his eyes and sat up.  Jim was curled on his side with Ivan cuddled against his chest. 

 _Alright…it is cute seeing them together,_ Spock thought. He reached a hand out to touch Jim’s cheek but snatched it back when Ivan growled a little puppy growl at him.

Spock narrowed his eyes as Jim stirred awake.

“What’s wrong?” Jim asked looking Ivan. “Did you have a bad dream?”

Ivan turned to Jim and cuddled closer.  Jim smiled and scratched behind Ivan’s ear before looking to Spock. He saw his boyfriend looking at Ivan strangely which confused him. “Spock?”

Spock snapped his gaze from Ivan to Jim. “Yes.”

“Are you okay?”

“I am well.  Go to sleep, Jim. I require meditation.”

Jim smiled at him then held out two fingers for a Vulcan kiss which Spock met. “Night, t’h’yla.”

“Good night, ashayam.”

Jim pulled his hand back then took one of Ivan’s little paws and waved it at Spock.  “Say night night to your other dad.”

Spock kept back a growl of his own. _I am not his father._


	3. Jealousy Is Illogical

The next morning, Spock undressed and entered his and Jim’s shared bathroom. He had heard the shower running and, while he didn’t care for the water, he wished to join his mate. However, sitting just outside of the shower was Ivan.

Spock shook his head and went to step over the puppy to get into the shower but Ivan started yapping at him.  Spock tried to shoo him away but Jim opened the shower door and looked at them.

“Spock?”

“I was trying to join you, but Ivan would not let me,” Spock said.

Jim laughed and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel nearby and wrapping it around his waist. “Wouldn’t let you? He’s a puppy, Spock.”

“He growled at me last night.”

“He had a bad dream.”

Spock sighed. “Of course. Are you finished with your shower?”

“Yeah, I’m all done so you can put the sonic on like you like.”

Spock nodded then watched Jim leave the bathroom with Ivan following right after. 

* * *

 

Spock stabbed at his bowl of fruit and kept from glaring at the scene across the mess.  Jim had Ivan in his lap while several crew members, including Sulu and Chekov, cooed over the little puppy.  Spock ate a piece of fruit then stabbed into his bowl again.  He could hear his mate excitedly telling the crew around him about his new precious baby.

 _Ivan is not his baby,_ Spock fussed to himself, eating another piece of fruit.  He was about to stab his bowl again when Uhura sat down across from him, blocking his view of Jim and Ivan.

“Why do you look so grumpy the day after Valentine’s Day?” she asked. “Didn’t you and Jim…you know?”

Spock stabbed a piece and fruit and shook his head. “Jim was otherwise occupied.”

“Ah, the present you gave him is taking all of his attention.”

“Yes,” Spock nearly growled.

Uhura laughed. “Spock, Ivan is just a puppy.”

Spock looked to her and arched a brow. “I am aware, Nyota. I am not jealous, if that is what you are implying."

“I wasn’t, but are you?”

“As I said, no I am not.”

Uhura smiled. “Yes you are.  Jim’s attention is on his new baby…”

“Puppy,” Spock interrupted. “He is not a baby.”

“To Jim he is,” Uhura told him.  “You, the love of his life, gave him a puppy.  Ivan is his baby now.”

Spock internally sighed. “Illogical.”

“Yeah, well, Jim is illogical and you love him.”

“I do.” Spock then looked around Uhura to Jim and saw how his blue eyes were shining with happiness as he cuddled Ivan and showed him off.

“Ivan makes Jim really happy. He's the happiest I’ve seen him since you two got together.  You have to be nice to Ivan for Jim.”

“I am nice. He is the one that growls at me.”

Uhura chuckled, “That’s funny.”

“It is not.”

“It is.  Now I understand…Ivan is trying to keep you away because Jim is his now. Not yours.”

“Jim is mine,” Spock growled. “And your reasoning has no logic supporting it.” Spock then stood up and carried his tray over to where Jim was sitting.  His mate looked to him and gave him the most breathtaking smile he had even seen.

“And I wouldn’t have this cutie in my arms if it wasn’t for that big cutie,” Jim said.  “Thank you, Spock.”

Spock was taken back slightly before nodding. “You are welcome.”

 _Fine,_ Spock thought. _I will attempt to be better with Ivan. Only because it makes Jim happy and Jim is mine._

* * *

 

Over the next few weeks, Spock tried.  He really tried.  He offered the puppy treats and toys, but Ivan yapped and growled at him behind Jim’s back. Ivan got into his clothes, not Jim’s, and tore little holes in them and even peed in Spock’s boots. Jim had laughed it off as Ivan’s puppy-ness and swore that Ivan got into his belongings too, but Spock knew that wasn’t true.  Ivan followed Jim everywhere, hogging all Jim’s attention away from Spock. 

After shift one day, Spock entered Jim’s quarters and found his mate at his desk, looking over several PADDs on the desk top while typing into one of them.  Spock didn’t see Ivan so he approached Jim and placed his hands on Jim’s shoulders. He gently massaged Jim and watched as Jim relaxed under his touch.

“You’ve got the best hands,” Jim nearly moaned.

Spock almost smirked. “Perhaps you should take a break and come with me to the bedroom.  My hands work better in there.”

He felt Jim tense up under him.  He removed his hands and arched a brow, watching Jim turned in his swivel chair and look up at him.  Spock clenched his fists at seeing Ivan asleep in Jim’s lap.

“Sorry, Spock.  I don’t want to wake him,” Jim told him, his eyes apologetic.  “He’s getting better with the crate. Maybe he’ll sleep in there tonight and we can have the bed to ourselves?”

Spock nodded then turned and left the room though the shared bathroom and entered his quarters.  He moved to his bed and plopped down, face-first onto it. 

_Illogical puppy._

* * *

 

Ivan was able to sleep in the crate and give Spock and Jim some alone time which made Spock very happy.  When Jim fell asleep after their enthusiastic lovemaking, Spock cuddled against him and fell asleep as well. 

Spock woke up before their alarm was supposed to go off and kissed the back of Jim’s neck.  Jim smiled in his sleep and snuggled back against Spock.  The Vulcan almost smiled before kissing Jim again then rising from the bed.  He looked into the living room area and saw Ivan was awake and staring at him. Spock arched a brow then figured he could do something nice for his beloved. 

He went to Ivan’s crate and opened it before picking up the little pug puppy.  Ivan let out a little growl at Spock as he was carried over to the bed.  Spock plopped the puppy down next to Jim and watched as Ivan immediately cuddled against him. 

Spock nodded at the scene then turned and went to the bathroom to get ready for his shift.

* * *

 

Spock had finished his sonic shower, gotten dressed, and now was back in the bathroom combing his hair, making sure it was just how he liked it.  He paused, comb in hand, when he heard Jim giggle.  He turned his head to the doorway but the giggling stopped.  He turned back to the mirror and continued combing his hair.

The giggle came back. This time with Jim saying, “Spock…stoppit.”

Spock raised a brow at his reflection.

“Spock…we already did stuff,” Jim lightly moaned that time.

Spock narrowed his eyes before putting the comb down and going into Jim’s bedroom.  He paused just inside the room.  Ivan was licking Jim’s ear while Jim was starting to stir awake.  Spock clenched his fists.

“Spock…stoppit...” Jim moaned again.

“Jim.”

“Spock…”

“James.”

Jim’s eyes opened.  The blonde took in Spock standing near the bathroom fully dressed before turning his head and laughing when he saw Ivan over his shoulder.  Ivan let out a happy yap and starting giving Jim kisses on his cheek.

“Ivan that was you?  Naughty puppy,” Jim chuckled, sitting up and cuddling Ivan to his chest. “I thought you were Spock waking me up.”

“It was not me,” Spock growled before leaving the room.

“Spock…” Jim tried calling to him but the Vulcan was already gone.  Jim sighed and looked to his pug puppy.  “You and your dad need to get along, Ivan. Behave from now on.”

Ivan cocked his head to the side then happily yapped at Jim.

* * *

 

A few days later, Spock stood at attention in the transporter room and watch Jim take his place on the platform with Uhura, Bones, two science officers and a security officer.  They were orbiting an area of a planet that showed some interesting flora and fauna and what seemed to be old ruins from a long gone civilization.  Jim wanted to survey the area then spend the next few days gathering data.  Spock had insisted on going but Jim told him ‘no’ and that he needed to stay aboard the Enterprise

Ivan was trying to get onto the platform with Jim, but his small body was having trouble.  Jim chuckled at him and scooped him up in his arms before walking him over to where Spock was standing.  Spock kept from making a face as Jim plopped the pug puppy into his arms.

“Now, Ivan,” Jim said, looking at the puppy. “Be a good boy for your daddy Spock, while I’m away, okay?”

Bones groaned from the pad as Uhura chuckled.

“Captain, I am not…”

“And you behave too, Mr. Spock,” Jim interrupted, giving Spock his big blue eyes.

Spock shut his mouth and nodded. Jim gave him a beautiful smile then scratched Ivan’s head.  Ivan tried to paw his way back to Jim but Spock kept a firm hold on him.  They watched Jim turn and walk back to the pad and get into place. 

Jim smiled at them. “My two cuties.” He said before dematerializing away with the rest of the landing party.

“You two are mighty cute,” Scotty teased from his spot behind the transporter controls.  Spock arched a brow before turning on his heel and heading back to Jim’s quarters. 

* * *

 

Spock entered Jim’s quarters and went to the couch where he sat Ivan down before sitting himself down on the coffee table in front of the puppy.  Ivan looked at Spock and cocked his head to the side.

“Jim is mine,” Spock said.

Ivan cocked his head to the other side then let out a puppy growl.  Spock growled back, louder, causing Ivan to shrink back on the sofa.  Spock immediately regretted growling at Ivan.

“I apologize. That was not…I am sorry.”  Spock hung his head then went to the desk and sat down.  He glanced to Ivan and saw the puppy staring at him with his head cocked to the side again.  Spock internally sighed and looked away. Jim loved him and the puppy.  He needed to be better with their…baby.

Spock stood back up and went to the couch and sat down.  Ivan growled at him but Spock ignored it and picked up the puppy and held him up to eye level.

“Ivan, we can share,” Spock offered. “Perhaps you can have Jim’s attention during the day then I can…” Spock stopped talking when he felt something wet hit his chest.  He looked down and saw Ivan was peeing on him…again.

Spock looked back to the puppy and lightly growled before setting him on the floor and going to change.

* * *

 

Jim came back to the ship excited.  They area of the planet was stable and quite beautiful.  The atmosphere was almost identical to Earth’s so Jim thought it would be acceptable to take Ivan down for a little excursion.  Spock’s science officers also wanted to show their commander some interesting findings as well.

He came to his quarters and opened the door to find Spock sitting at his desk and Ivan on the floor chewing on a blue science uniform. Jim sighed and scooped up Ivan before walking over to Spock.

“Thought you two would play while I was gone,” Jim said.

Not looking from the computer terminal, Spock responded, “I attempted. He urinated on me. Again.”

“Spock…”

Spock turned to Jim and interrupted him. “Jim, I have tried.  He does not like me.”

“You’re not really trying, Spock.”

Spock internally sighed. “I am, ashayam.  I tried playing with him. I tried sharing your attention. I even tried giving him treats. He does not like me.”

Jim stared at his boyfriend then shook his head. “I…I don’t know what to say, Spock.  I love you. I love him.  I’m not choosing between you two.”

“I would never ask you to choose.”

Jim nodded. “Look…lets talk about this later.  The planet we’re above is nice. Your science minions want to show you stuff and I want to take Ivan down in a shuttle for a while. Get some fresh air.  You coming?”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

Jim wandered away from the group with Ivan and came to a cliff overlooking a valley below.  Jim smiled at the beautiful sight and wondered about the civilizations that had been there before. He glanced down the side of the cliff and saw how rocky it was and guess that there was a 100 to 150 foot drop down.

 _Bark!_ Jim heard behind him.  He turned and smiled at Ivan who was standing several feet away.

“Hey, little guy,” Jim said. “Come here and see the view.”

_Bark! Bark!_

Jim knelt down and tried beckoning Ivan over. “C’mon.”

Ivan cocked his head to the side then ran to Jim.  He bypassed Jim’s outstretched arms and nudged the back of Jim and barked again.

“What are you doing?” Jim asked, trying to scoop up his pug puppy but Ivan was running around him and avoiding being picked up.

_Bark! Bark!_

* * *

 

Spock looked across the way and saw his mate standing near the cliff, playing with Ivan.  He looked away then heard Ivan’s incessant barking so he looked back.  He raised a brow and watched as Jim kept trying to grab the puppy but Ivan was running about, barking at him, and trying to nudge the back of his legs.

Spock started walking towards them; watching as his mate managed to pick up Ivan.

“Gotcha!” Jim exclaimed. 

Ivan squirmed in Jim’s arms and continued to bark and whine.

Spock raised both brows, wondering why Ivan was acting that way, when the ground under them started quaking. Spock paused and kept his balance as he watched Jim stumbled a bit backwards.  Spock’s eyes widened when he saw the cliff’s edge start to crack and give way.

“Jim! Ivan!” Spock yelled before rushing forward.

* * *

 

Jim noticed the cracks just as the ground under him was about to fall.  He hugged Ivan tight as he heard Spock’s yelling. He tried moving them away from the collapsing cliff side when a strong hand grabbed his arm and yanked him forward, practically throwing him and Ivan onto stable ground where they landed and rolled a few feet.  When Jim came to a stop, he looked up in time to see Spock falling down with the cliff side.

Jim’s eyes widened. “SPOCK!”


	4. Healing Trance

Jim stood beside Spock’s biobed and stared down at his mate.  The Vulcan had broken his right leg, dislocated his left shoulder, broken a couple ribs, and cracked his head pretty good on his tumble down the cliff side. Bones had set Spock’s shoulder, put Spock’s leg in a bone regenerator, and fixed as best he could the other injuries.  Jim kept thinking that Spock was lucky that he didn’t die from the fall.   

“You saved me and Ivan,” Jim said to the unconscious Vulcan.  He smiled at him then reached a hand out and ran it through Spock’s black hair. He trailed his hand to Spock’s cheek and lightly caressed him. “Now wake up so I can yell at you for going over a cliff.”

“He’s in a healing trance,” Bones commented, appearing on the other side of Spock’s biobed to look over his vitals.

Jim nodded. “That’s good.  How long will that last?”

“Don’t know.  Not too long I think.  You could slap him to wake him up if you want.”

Jim thought about it.  He looked to his hand still caressing Spock’s cheek. Jim smiled and shook his head before removing his hand. “Nah, maybe if this lasts more than a week.”

“Damn, cuz I really wanted to hit him,” Bones said with a little grin.

Jim chuckled. “Make sure he gets better, Bones. I’ll be back after my shift to see how he’s doing.”

Bones nodded and then watched his friend lean over and kiss Spock’s forehead before straightening up and leaving.

* * *

 

When Jim came back to visit Spock, he brought Ivan along.  Jim had been surprised that the pug puppy had been whiny about Spock’s absence, even going as far as to sleep in Spock’s bottom dresser drawer.  Ivan didn’t even pee in it.  Jim hoped that this incident would be a turning point in their relationship.

He went over to Spock’s bed and found the Vulcan was still out of it.  Jim sighed then placed the squirmy pug puppy in his arms on the bed next to Spock. 

Ivan cocked his head to the side and stared at Spock.  He tried to walk onto his chest but Jim held him back.

“No, little guy,” Jim told him. “Dad’s got an owie there.  Just sit here.”  Jim then coaxed Ivan to lay down next to Spock’s side.

Ivan made a whiny noise and then scooted closer to Spock’s hand.  He nuzzled the hand, trying to get it to move and pet him but it lay still.  Ivan yapped at it and tried hitting it with his paw but that didn’t work either.  He then gave up and just cuddled against Spock’s side.  

Jim smiled at the sight a little sadly. He took Spock’s hand in his and moved it closer to Ivan so Spock’s thumb interlaced with a tiny paw.

“Is that better, Ivan?” Jim asked.

Ivan made a content sound in response and stared at Jim with his little brown eyes.

Jim looked around and found a chair in the room. He pulled it over to Spock’s bedside and sat down.

“Now, Ivan,” Jim started. “You and Spock have not been getting along, have you?”

Ivan blinked then tried hiding his face away.  Jim huffed and shook his head. “Ivan. Look at me.”

Ivan looked back.

“You and Spock are my world.  I love you both and I really need you two to get along. Spock gave you to me.  You are not just mine, but his as well. Do you understand?”

Ivan stared back at him but Jim knew he the puppy understand.  Jim smiled. “When Spock, your other dad, is better, you two are going to get along.  No more peeing in his boots or on him. No more tearing holes in his clothes. You be a good boy, okay? Okay.”

“Jim,” Bones’ voice came from the doorway.  Jim turned to his friend and saw Bones had his arms crossed over his chest and one of his signature grumpy looks on his face.

“What?” Jim asked.

“You are talking to Ivan.”

“Yeah?”

“He’s a dog, for god’s sake, Jim. He can’t understand you and you’re in here talking to him like he’s a person.  Have you gone crazy?”

“Bones…”Jim started and proceeded to get into an argument with his best friend over the fact that Ivan was a baby and to stop calling him a dog.

Ivan ignored his Jim and closed his eyes, content to just sleep next to Spock.  Ivan’s eyes opened a second later when he felt Spock’s thumb, that was intertwined with his little paw, move and gently rub his paw.  Ivan perked up and yapped.  The thumb stopped moving as Jim and Bones turned their attention to Ivan.

“See, Bones,” Jim fussed. “You’ve upset my Ivan.”

“Dammit, Jim,” Bones sighed as Jim picked up his puppy and turned to him.

“Notify me when Spock wakes,” Jim told his friend before standing up from his chair and leaving.

Bones shook his head. “This whole ship is crazy. If that dog talks back to Jim, I’m outta here.”

* * *

 

Spock knew something was about to happen and opened his eyes to find Bones standing over him with his hand raised up.  Bones saw that he was awake and grumbled to himself before dropping his hand and picking up a tricorder.

“You were about to strike me,” Spock commented.

“Yep.”

Spock held himself back from rolling his eyes as his biobed was inclined up into an almost sitting position.

“How are you feeling, Spock?” Bones asked, running his tricorder over the Vulcan.

“I have a minute headache, but other than that I am satisfactory.”

Bones arched a brow then looked to Spock’s leg.  Spock followed his gaze and raised both brows.  His leg was still in the bone regenerator.

“I see. How much longer until it is removed from my person?” Spock questioned.

“If you want me to amputate…” Bones teased as Spock gave him a look.  Bones chuckled and shook his head. “I’ll take it off in a moment.”

“Thank you.”

“Wow, the hobgoblin is thanking me? Must be my lucky day.”

Spock stared at Bones. “Please remove the regenerator then release me to my quarters.”

“I will remove the regenerator, but you have to stay another day in here before I release you.  And why aren’t you asking about Jim, huh?  Don’t you want to know if he’s alright?”

Spock internally sighed. “Doctor, when a Vulcan is in a healing trance, we are able to hear what is going on around us.  I overheard Jim’s talk with Ivan, so I know that he and Ivan are well.”

“Jim talking to the dog…isn’t strange to you?”

“It is not.  Ivan is our…baby.  It would be wise not to refer to Ivan as anything but his name in my presence, Leonard.”

Bones crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Spock. “Oh?  I thought you hated the do…Ivan.”

“Negative.  Ivan makes my mate happy so I am…content with Ivan being a part of our lives.”

Bones laughed.  “God you two are peas in a pod. Fine, I won’t call Ivan a dog anymore.  I’ll just refer to him as Ivan, son of Spock and Jim.”

“Leonard…” Spock nearly sighed but then went quiet as the door to his room opened and Jim came in.  Jim’s face lit up at seeing him which made Spock’s vitals jump around slightly.  Bones shook his head as Jim walked over to Spock’s other side.

“When did you wake up?” Jim asked.

“Five point three one minutes ago,” Spock replied.

Jim looked to Bones and nodded his head for the doctor to leave. 

Bones rolled his eyes. “No funny business and I’ll be back in ten minutes to take that the regenerator off Spock’s leg.” Bones then turned and left.

 Once the door had shut behind Bones, Jim turned to Spock and punched his arm. Spock arched a brow.

“Jim?”

“Don’t you do that again!” Jim said a little loudly. “You could’ve died, Spock! And…and then what? I’d be a widower with a baby…” Spock reached out and grabbed Jim, pulling his mate close and kissing him quiet. Jim thought about resisting, but he couldn’t.  His Spock was a great kisser and he melted into the kiss. 

When Spock broke the kiss a moment later, he rested his forehead against Jim’s. “As we are not married, you would not be considered a widower.”

Jim chuckled. “And whose fault is that.”

“I am pleased that you and Ivan are well,” Spock said, ignoring Jim’s comment.

Jim smiled and rubbed his nose against Spock’s. “I was kind of foolish.  Ivan was trying to keep me from the cliff side and if it wasn’t for you then we’d both have died. You’re the best boyfriend and first officer.”

“And?”

Jim chuckled. “And best science officer.”

“Thank you, ashayam. I will also attempt to be a better father to Ivan.”

Jim pulled back and smiled. “Look, I know it’s weird that I call Ivan our baby and us his dads so if you want me to stop I will.”

Spock reached two fingers out and placed them on Jim’s cheek. “It is weird, but I do not mind it at all, t’hy’la.”

Jim’s blue eyes twinkled.  He gave Spock a beautiful smile before saying, “You ever going to tell me what that means?”

“One day when I do not have to keep you from falling off cliffs.”

Jim snorted. “Says the guy who’s almost died in a volcano.”

Spock didn’t respond as the door opened and Uhura stood there with Ivan in her arms.  They turned their attention to her as she came over to Jim and handed the squirmy and fussy puppy to him.

“Jim, next shore leave you owe me,” Uhura said.

“What did he do?”

“We’ll talk later,” she replied before looking to Spock.  “Glad that you’re awake, Spock. Jim and Ivan have been nearly insufferable since you’ve been in your trance.”

“Uhura…”

“I am not surprised,” Spock interrupted Jim.

“Hey…”

“I hope to see you back on the bridge soon,” Uhura interrupted Jim.  She then smiled at the two before turning and leaving the room.

Jim looked to Spock. “You want to spend another week in here?”

“I do not,” Spock replied before reaching out to Ivan. Jim smiled when Ivan happily barked for Spock.  He gave the pug puppy over and watched Spock cuddle him.  Jim then had to laugh when Ivan started giving Spock kisses. 

The Vulcan was not amused though.  “Jim…Jim please get him to stop.” Spock said moving his head to the side, but Ivan kept kissing him.

“Aw, Spock, he’s giving his dad kisses.”

“No, Jim, he is licking me,” Spock said before addressing Ivan. “Cease this now.  Stop.”

Ivan ignored Spock and continued to happily kiss him.

* * *

 

A week later, Spock was healed completely and back on duty.  Jim was happy that he and Ivan were getting along.  They would sit together on the couch in Jim’s quarters. Ivan in Jim’s lap and Jim in Spock’s lap.

Jim was so pleased that he decided Spock deserved a reward.

* * *

 

Spock held an armful of PADDs and entered his quarters.  His science officers had decided that Spock needed to read over each and every one of their experiment notes to review.  Spock didn’t mind. He liked pointing out where his officers were going wrong or if they were heading in the right direction.

He was walking past the doorway to Jim’s bedroom when he paused.  He turned towards the room and dropped all the PADDs he was holding.  They cluttered on the ground as Spock’s jaw nearly dropped at the sight before him.

“Hello, Professor,” Jim said with a grin.  The blonde was in his cadet reds, which excited Spock, kneeling in the middle of the bed.

“Jim?”

Jim lifted his hand and crooked his finger at Spock, motioning him closer.  Spock stepped on some of the PADDs as he came to the stand at the foot of the bed.

“You’ve been so great this week with me and Ivan, Spock.  So I thought you’d get a nice reward for that and for saving me.”

Spock nodded then looked around.  Jim chuckled. “Ivan’s staying with Uncle Bones for the night so it’s just us.”

Spock gave Jim a slight smirk. “Good,” he said before pouncing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter will be up Valentines day :)


	5. Valentine's Day Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!!!

* * *

 

Jim bounced the baby he was holding on his knee and smiled. “Who’s a big boy?  Little James is.”

The baby grinned at him in response.  Jim made a silly face then said, “James Jr. is the cutest little baby in the whole universe. Yes he is.”

“Jim.”

“Yes he is.”

“James Kirk.”

Jim sighed, turning his attention to Bones. “What?”

“His name is David James. Not Little James or James Jr,” Bones fussed before walking over and taking his son from Jim. “Stop trying to change his name.”

“Hey, I didn’t ask to be an Uncle, but I am now so I should get some say in what he is called,” Jim replied as he stood up and faced Bones.  

Bones groaned. “You get no say, Jim. Stop acting like an infant yourself. His name is David and Carol and I are calling him David.”

Jim nearly pouted before looking to the three month old in Bones’ arms. “If you want to be called James when you’re bigger, I’ll support you.”

Bones shook his head then turned and walked over to rocker on the floor.  He knelt down and placed his son in the rocker before standing back up and turning to face Jim.

“You want a little Jim so much, go talk to the hobgoblin.”

Jim chuckled. “We’ve got a one year old baby named Ivan and that’s enough for right now. Besides, Spock and I aren’t married and he’s never mentioned kids before.”

Bones nodded. “Carol and I aren’t married.  Besides, Spock seems to like David alright.”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t really want to hold him or anything. I think he only likes him because I do.  Anyway, Valentine’s Day is in a few days.  I don’t think Spock and I are doing anything. You want us to watch David while you and Carol have a night to yourselves?”

“Pavel already offered and we accepted.  I thought you would be attending the party.  You approved of the crew having a Valentine’s party.”

Jim made a face and shook his head. “I did approve, but I don’t really want to go.  The party is for the crew.” Jim then shrugged. “Eh, I may stop by with Ivan for a moment, though, then Spock and I will just watch movies in my quarters for the rest of the night.”

Bones walked closer to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. “Buck up, buddy. Maybe Spock will surprise you with another puppy this year.”

Jim laughed. “With all the trouble Ivan caused last time, I doubt it.” 

* * *

 

Jim sat with Spock in the mess hall later that evening.  Ivan sat on the floor next to Jim and waited for his human to pass some bits of the spaghetti and meatballs he was eating down to him.

Spock glanced to Ivan and arched a brow.  Ivan looked to him then laid down sadly.

“Spock,” Jim said.

Spock looked to his mate. “Human food is not acceptable for him.”

Jim nodded but then knocked one of his meatballs off the table and onto the floor next to Ivan. Before Spock would tell him no, Ivan scarfed down the treat then looked to Jim expectantly.

Jim smiled down at Ivan and shook his head. “Sorry, just one for you or else dad would get upset.”

Ivan yapped then laid back down.  Spock internally sighed at his illogical family then focused back to his meal. Jim looked to Spock and nudged his foot under the table. Spock nudged him back then raised his gaze to meet Jim’s bright blue eyes.

“Valentine’s Day is coming up,” Jim said.

“I am aware.  You agreed to allow the crew to have a party.”

“I know, I know.  Did you…want to go to the party?”

“Negative.  I have plans to spend the evening in the science labs working on an experiment.”

“Oh. Right, okay then.”

Spock reached a hand out and placed it on top of Jim’s.  “Ashayam, I apologize.  I scheduled the experiment thinking that you would not be interested in celebrating.  Neither of us particularly care for the illogical holiday.”

Jim gave Spock a warm smiled and nodded. “It's fine, Spock.”

“Fine has…”

“Spock,” Jim interrupted. “It’s alright.  Ivan and I will just go to the party for a bit then hang out in my room. Maybe I’ll dress him up as cupid or something. Hey, he’d be a cupug.”

Spock raised both brows at his boyfriend’s lack of logic which made Jim laugh.

“Please do not dress him up,” Spock asked of his mate.

Jim grinned, his blue eyes twinkling. “Oh I am now.”

Spock shook his head.

* * *

 

A few days later, it was Valentine’s Day.  Jim woke Spock up with some bedroom fun before they headed off to the bridge for their shifts.  Ivan followed them and sat in his spot next to Jim as Jim had designated him Junior Captain.

Jim looked down beside the chair and smiled at Ivan.  His baby nearly smiled back before settling down for the shift with one of his toys.  Jim straightened up and looked out the view screen as yeoman Rand walked onto the bridge and over to him.

“Need my autograph?” Jim asked her as she held out two PADDs and a stylus.

“Yes, Captain,” she replied. “One is for the admiralty and the other is for Scotty.”

Jim quickly skimmed through the one for Starfleet and signed it before handing it back to Rand.  He then read over the one for Scotty and chuckled.  Scotty and his men wanted to test something and needed authorization.  Jim signed it but instead of handing it back to Rand he turned and held it down to Ivan.

The crew all smiled as they watched Jim tell Ivan to take the PADD to Scotty and come right back.  Ivan let out a happy bark then grabbed the PADD in his mouth. He turned and then took off running out of the bridge. 

Jim looked to Spock.  “Best trick I’ve taught him.”

“You did not teach him how to do that, Captain.”

“Yes I did.”

Spock shook his head slightly then turned back to his terminal.  Jim stuck his tongue out at Spock then turned and faced forward as Rand left the bridge.

* * *

 

After ten minutes, Ivan had yet to return.  Jim sighed and called down to Scotty.

“Aye, Captain?” Scotty’s voice came through the chair’s comm.

“Is Ivan still down there?”

“No. Sent the wee thing back up to ya several minutes ago.  Cute trick Spock taught him.”

“I taught him,” Jim responded before disconnecting.  Jim then pressed another button. “Computer, locate Ivan.”

“Ivan is located in medbay,” the computer’s voice responded a second later.

Jim’s eyes went wide. “My baby!”  

Spock stood up quickly and tried to calm his mate but Jim had already bolted from his chair and out of the bridge.  Spock sighed.  He put Sulu in charge then followed after Jim.

* * *

 

Jim entered medbay in a panic and immediately started looking around for his baby. 

“Ivan!” Jim called ignoring the nurses.

“Jim,” Bones called out from behind him. 

Jim turned to Bones, “Where is he? Is he alright? What happened?”

Bones looked confused. “What? Ivan is just fine, Jim. Dammit, you can’t freak out and come in here shouting.”

“Where is he then?” Jim asked as Spock walked over to them.

Bones sighed then motioned for them to follow him.  Jim and Spock followed Bones to his office door.  It slid open and Bones entered and showed Jim and Spock where Ivan was.  Jim and Spock stood just inside the doorway and were surprised by the sight.  David was sleeping on his activity mat in the office with Ivan curled up next to him, sound asleep as well.

“Awww,” Jim cooed with a smile.

“Ivan wandered in here as I was putting David down to sleep and decided to nap as well,” Bones told them.

Jim nodded, then stepped closer to Bones and pinched his arm. Bones smacked his hand away and narrowed his eyes.

“Ow! Why did you do that?!"

“You tell me next time my baby is here. I was worried,” Jim softly fussed at him as to not wake the boys.

“Don’t pinch me!"

“Don’t worry me then,” Jim told him before glancing back to David and Ivan.  He smiled again then turned to Spock and told him he’ll see him back on the bridge. 

Spock stayed behind and shut the door to the office as quietly as possible after Jim had left.

Bones rolled his eyes and rubbed his arm. “You sure you want to marry him?”

“Yes.  Have you and the crew gotten together the decorations?” Spock asked.

Bones nodded. “Uhura, Rand, and Chapel volunteered to set everything up while Sulu and Scotty distract Jim at the party.”

“And I will handle Ivan,” Spock said before looking to the sleeping pug and baby.  “That is a cute sight.”

Bones chuckled. “Didn’t think ‘cute’ was in a Vulcan’s vocabulary.”

Spock glanced to Bones. “Not when it comes to you.”

Bones rolled his eyes and told the Vulcan to get out.

* * *

 

“I don’t wanna go to the party,” Jim whined as Sulu and Scotty dragged him down the hall towards the rec room.

“Yes you do,” Scotty said. “It’s not like you were doing anything.”

“Ivan and I were watching _The Birdcage_ ,” Jim retorted.  He managed to get his arms free and paused to smooth down his blue button up shirt that his friends had insisted he wear. They even told him to put on his nicest, tightest pants which Jim thought was weird but did anyway. He then sighed and continued on down the hall with his friends.

When they came to the rec room, the place was filled with red and pink Valentine decorations and crew members hanging around the refreshments or dancing.  Jim internally groaned but put on a smile as he made his way around the room and chatted with his crew members.

* * *

 

After several minutes milling around, Jim was about to make his escape when Ivan came running into the room and up to him.  Jim smiled and looked down as Ivan stood up on his hind legs and excitedly barked at his daddy.  Jim chuckled at seeing that someone had put a red bowtie around Ivan’s neck.

“What's that you’re wearing, Ivan?” Jim cooed, leaning down to pick his baby up.  Ivan went back down on all four legs and moved out of reach before smiling and barking again. Jim sighed. “Ivan, what are you doing?”

Ivan turned then ran to the doorway.  He turned back to Jim and barked before running out of the room.

“I think he wants you to follow him,” Sulu commented.

Jim stood up and nodded before following after his baby.

* * *

 

“Ivan, where are you going?" Jim asked as he followed Ivan around the ship.  Ivan ran to the end of a hallway and stopped, barking at Jim to hurry up.  Jim sighed and jogged over but when he got close, Ivan barked again then turned and ran down another hallway.

“Ivan,” Jim groaned as he continued to follow.  At the end of that hallway he found himself at the open doors to the observation deck.  “Ivan,” Jim called as he stepped into the room.  He then froze; his eyes widening and his jaw dropping. It looked as if Valentine’s Day had thrown up in the room.  It was almost like the rec room party, but with way more pink and red decorations.

Inside the observation room was Spock in a tuxedo standing next to a white table cloth covered table set for two.  There was a candle in the center of the table and two plates with covers and two champagne glasses. Ivan was sitting next to Spock with a smile. Ivan looked adorable with his bow tie and Spock looked sexy as hell.

Jim blinked then shut his mouth and looked to Spock. “What…what is this?”

Spock glanced around then said, “I know the decorations are too much. I only wished for minor Valentine items to be in here, but Uhura, Christine, and Rand decided otherwise.”

Jim nodded and walked closer to Spock, “I see that. But…why are you in a tux? Why is there a fine dining table set up? Why is Ivan in a bow tie?” 

Spock stepped forward towards one of the chairs and pulled it back enough for Jim to sit.  The blonde smiled at Spock and sat down.  Spock then took the lid off Jim’s plate to reveal filet mignon and French fries.

Jim laughed and looked up to Spock. “Is this replicated? It would break my heart if it was.”

“Then I am pleased to say it is not replicated and neither are the fried potatoes."

Jim gave Spock a beautiful smile in return. Spock’s heart fluttered as the tips of his ears tinted green.  He took the lid off his plate to reveal a vegetarian dish then put both lids to the side before sitting down across from his beloved.

Jim sat up straight in his chair. “I thought you said you had experiments to work on?”

“I lied.”

Jim chuckled. “Bad Vulcan.”

Spock gave Jim a small smirk before saying, “Anyway, ashayam, to answer your previous questions…I am in a tuxedo because, as Christine, Uhura, and Rand said, I look damn good in one. The table and food are here so we may have a romantic dinner, and…” Spock paused and looked down to Ivan sitting beside the table. “Ivan is in a bowtie due to certain reasons.”

Jim looked down at their baby and smiled at him.  “So cute.  I do feel a bit bad eating in front of him though.”

Spock nodded then stood up and went over to a bench in the room. Jim watched him grab up another plate then walk back over.  Spock placed the plate on the floor next to the table and Jim chuckled at seeing it was food for Ivan.  Spock took his seat again then motioned for Jim to start eating.

Jim picked up a knife and fork and cut into his filet.  He took a bite and moaned. It was the best filet mignon he’d had in years.

“Spock, I love you,” Jim said in between bites. “Just…so much.  And now I feel bad.”

“Jim…” Spock tried but Jim shook his head and placed his cutlery down.

“Spock, this is the second year that you’ve gone and given me an amazing Valentine surprise.  This is also the second year when I haven’t done or gotten you anything.”

“You woke me up this morning by performing fellatio on my person.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t count. I do that almost every morning.”

Spock nodded in agreement.  “Jim, all I want is you.”

Jim’s heart melted; his blue eyes shimmering. “Spock…”

Spock held up a hand for Jim to stop then looked to Ivan.  “Please retrieve the item now, Ivan.”

Ivan barked and then ran from the room while Jim’s expression turned quizzical. 

“If you’ve gotten me another gift, Spock, you’ll be sleeping in the brig tonight,” Jim warned.

Spock shook his head then stood up.  He walked the few steps over to Jim’s side of the table and turned Jim’s chair to face the observation windows.  Jim arched a brow and stared up at his gorgeous boyfriend.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Ivan bounded back into the room and over to Spock’s side.  Jim watched as Spock knelt down on one knee before him.

 _Oh shit,_ Jim thought as Ivan turned to face him.  Ivan had a distinct looking box in his mouth. _Oh god._

Spock took the box from Ivan then held it out to Jim while Ivan bowed down.

“Spock…” Jim said, his voicing catching. “That…that better not be what I think it is.”

Spock almost smiled before opening the box to reveal two rings inside. Each were platinum with three stripes along the middle leading to three small diamonds; one with blue stripes and one with gold.

“James Tiberius Kirk, you are my heart, my soul, my everything,” Spock said.  “My t’hy’la, will you marry me and bond with me?”

Jim’s button lip trembled as he tried to keep his composure.  The sight of Spock and Ivan before him was almost too much.

“Yes,” Jim said before choking out a laugh. “Spock, you’ve made Valentine’s day an important day for us now.  How could you?  And…and I still don’t know what twila means.”

Spock took the ring with blue stripes out of the box.  He took Jim’s left hand in his then placed the ring onto Jim’s ring finger.  Jim smiled at it and watched Spock place the other ring on his own ring finger. Spock then stood and pulled Jim from his seat and wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist.

“T’hy’la means friend, brother, lover,” Spock told him.  “Soulmate.”

Jim wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck and leaned forward for a sweet kiss.  “I love you more than anything.”

Ivan barked at that.  Jim chuckled and looked down to his pug. “I love you more than anything as well.”

Ivan’s curled tail wagged in return.  Jim looked back to Spock then grinned. “I hope you enjoy sleeping in the brig tonight.”

Spock furrowed his brows together. “I just proposed.”

“Yeah and I told you if you got me another gift then you’re sleeping in the brig tonight.”

“Ashayam…” Spock tried but Jim pulled away from his Vulcan.

“Uh-uh, Spock. You’re making me look bad in this relationship.”

Spock shook his head at his illogical human. “That was not my intention. I merely wish to pamper and cherish my t’hy’la.”

“Still sleeping in the brig,” Jim said before turning and heading for the exit.  Spock watched in disbelief and mentally scolded himself.  Jim’s laughter then came from the doorway and Spock looked to see his mate standing there, arms crossed, with the biggest smile he has ever seen on Jim. “Your upset face is just too cute, Spock.  I’m joking about the brig so c’mon, let’s go to my room and have hot engagement sex.”

Spock perked up at that thought and headed towards Jim.  He paused then looked back to Ivan. “Daddy and I will be occupied for the rest of the night. Please go and stay with Uncle Leonard.”

Ivan barked then ran towards them.  Jim quickly scooped Ivan into his arms and cuddled and kissed him before putting him down and shooing him off towards where Leonard and Carol were supposed to be spending the evening in seclusion.

Spock then picked Jim up bridal style and practically ran back to Jim’s quarters to have his way with his fiancé.

* * *

 

**_Six Years Later_ **

Ivan yawned as he woke up in his luxurious little bed and stretched.  He looked up to his dads’ bed and saw them cuddled and still sound asleep.  Ivan then turned and left the room, walking down the hall to another room. He went to the small bed in the room and nudged a hand that was flopped over the side.  The hand moved back onto the bed but nothing else moved. 

Ivan stood up on his hind legs and placed his front paws on the bed.  He lightly growled at the occupant.  A blonde head appeared from under the covers and brown eyes blinked open to look at him.  Ivan made a noise to signal the occupant to wake up more. 

The occupant then sat up straight in bed.  “Are they awake?”

Ivan lightly ruffed.

“No? That’s good.”  The occupant then got out of bed and walked over to the other side of the room and woke up the other sleeping companion. “Leo, wake up.”

“’manda, no.”

“Yes, Leo, you gotta or else daddy and sa-mekh will wake up and then we can’t surprise them.”

Leo groaned then sat up and looked at his twin sister. “I wanna sleep.”

“You can sleep later. Get up, mister.”

Leo groaned again then got out of bed, his black hair in disarray and his blue eyes still sleepy looking. “I’m up, bossy pants.”

Amanda stuck her tongue out at him then grabbed his wrist and dragged him to their closet.  They rummaged to their hiding place in the back of the big closet and pulled out their handmade cards for Valentine’s Day.

Ivan watched them, then sat up as Amanda came over and put him in a valentine’s shirt. 

“C’mon, big brother,” Amanda then whispered to Ivan. “Time to wake up our dads.”

“I’ll do it first,” Leo smiled and said before running out of the room. Amanda sighed then chased after her brother with Ivan following after them both. 

Ivan got to the doorway in time to see Leo dive onto the bed and jostle Jim and Spock awake insistently.  Amanda then climbed onto the bed and shoved two handmade cards at her parents along with her brother.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” the twins exclaimed.

Jim winced at the loud voices coming from his excited four year old twins before squinting at the gifts they’d given him and Spock. “Wow, so pretty.” Jim said then tipped Amanda’s card over and watched the excess glitter spill onto the comforter. “So much glitter.”

“It’s pretty, right?” Amanda asked, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind one of her pointy ears.

“It is,” Jim replied before looking to his husband. “Right, Spock?”

Spock nodded as he sat up and looked at his own glitter-filled card.  Leo then handed them his cards.  Jim smiled when he saw no glitter but a lot of stickers: dinosaurs, star ships, insects, and puppies.

“Quite interesting,” Spock commented.  He then looked to the doorway and beckoned Ivan over.

Jim looked at Ivan and saw his baby was wearing a white knit sweater with a red heart on the chest. He chuckled. “Now where did you get that, Ivan?”

Ivan barked as Spock leaned over the side and picked the pug up. He placed Ivan on the bed between him and Jim.

“Uncle Pavel took us to the doggy store and we bought this for him,” Amanda said, petting her older brother’s head. “He looks so cute.”

Jim nodded. “Yes he does.”

“Can we have heart-shaped pancakes for breakfast?” Leo asked, giving his daddy the quintessential puppy dog look.

Jim sighed. “Yes, fine.  Why don’t you and your sister go downstairs and I’ll be there in a moment?"

“Yay!” Amanda and Leo exclaimed before jumping from the bed and running out of the room.  Ivan stayed behind and cuddled up next to Jim.

“I know,” Jim said to his baby. “They are a handful, huh?”

Ivan made a noise in response. Jim laughed. “But we love them so much, right?”

Ivan ruffed in agreement.

Spock shook his head at his illogical mate and pug before taking the homemade Valentine's Day cards and placing them on the bedside table.  He then opened the drawer and pulled out a beautiful fake red rose and a small stuffed pug plushie and presented it to Jim.

Jim groaned. “Dammit, Spock, I still didn’t get you anything!"

“Jim, it has been eight years since our first Valentine’s Day, I do not expect or want any gifts.  I just want you.”

Jim rolled his eyes and got out of bed.  He stood there and narrowed his eyes at his mate. “Eight years of me getting you nothing, Spock. I told you this makes me look bad.”

Spock internally sighed. “It is not my fault that you have not remembered to give me anything for the past eight Valentine’s Days.”

Jim crossed his arms over his chest. “I see then.  Well, I’m just going to have to go and get you a gift.”

“Jim, t’hy’la, I do not….”

“Nope, Spock, you’re getting something,” Jim fussed as he made his way to the bedroom door. He paused in the doorway and yelled downstairs to his kids. “Hey! Do you want to get sa-mekh a kitten for Valentine’s Day?”

“Jim…”

“YES!” came the excited responses from their twins.

Jim turned and smirked at Spock. “We’re getting another baby, Spock. How do you like that?” Jim then turned and left the bedroom leaving a mystified Spock on the bed. Spock shook his head then heard Ivan beside him growl.

Spock looked to their oldest baby and arched a brow. Ivan continued to growl and even ruffed at Spock.

“What? It is not my fault there will be another baby in the house.”

Ivan barked that made Spock think he was saying, “Yes, it is your fault.”

Spock sighed.  Ivan ruffed again then moved into Spock’s lap, peed, then jumped from the bed to the floor and left the room. 

Spock closed his eyes and groaned. _I need to cease getting Jim Valentine gifts._

 _Yes, you do,_ Jim replied.  _Now come downstairs and help me make heart shaped pancakes for our kids._

_Yes, t’hy’la. I just need to shower first._

* * *

 

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks!!  
> Ivan, I hope you liked it! ^-^
> 
> Here is what Ivan's sweater looks like :) http://hdwallpaperspretty.com/wp-content/gallery/valentine-puppy-pictures/valentines-dog.jpg  
> Here is the ring: https://www.purpleunions.com/el/m/my-jewel-shop/my-jewel-shop1tn.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are most appreciated :)


End file.
